


let me stay right here (just a moment longer)

by Introvertedintellect350



Series: AoS Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, these two are so cute I can't believe no one else has written about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: In which Joey Gutierrez gets to follow through in his promise of showing Kevin the rooftop and the city that glows off the bay, among other things.
Relationships: Joey Gutierrez/Kevin
Series: AoS Fluff Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	let me stay right here (just a moment longer)

**Author's Note:**

> AoS is unfortunately very heterosexual and the one possible canon gay ship we might’ve had with Joey ended in him having to stand Kevin up to go help Daisy so. . . I rewrote that scene from s3, ep17 if SHIELD hadn’t called at that inopportune moment. 
> 
> Written for AoS fluff bingo challenge.  
> Prompt: Free Square

“You have to come up and see the roof. The city _glows_ off the bay.” Joey invited as they pulled up in front of his apartment building along Biscayne Bay. He looked over and smiled at Kevin, who smiled back at him. 

“I would really like that.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, lead the way.” Kevin turned the engine off and pulled the keys from the ignition, pushing them into his pocket as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Joey followed suit, gesturing ahead of him as they headed for the stairwell. 

The night had been rather good so far, at least on his side of things. They’d gone to a casual taco place to have dinner then walked along the pier sipping a drink and watching the fishermen pack up as the sun went down. Kevin was easy to talk to, easy to get along with, and if he was honest, Joey liked him. It wasn’t their first date but their third official one, though he liked to think the evening they’d met counted as their first first date as they’d hung out for hours at that bar. It hadn’t been in his plans to meet a guy, he was just there to be social without his friends interrogating him on why he’d disappeared for months on end then reappeared like nothing had changed when in fact, a lot had changed. He’d just been glad to be amidst people who were able to relax and have fun without worrying for their lives, and it was then that Kevin had joined him at his table and struck up a conversation. 

“We nearly there?” Kevin asked from behind him on the staircase, breaking Joey out of his thoughts. He sounded out of breath. 

“Almost, two more flights.” He answered, smiling down at him. He’d forgotten was it was like to get winded so easily – all that training at S.H.I.E.L.D. had paid off, hadn’t it. And he supposed the roof of his apartment building was seven flights up, so for the average man it wasn’t easy. “Sorry we had to take the stairs, the elevator's broken and they’re still fixing it.” 

Kevin huffed out a laugh, “What’s a date with you if we don’t get some cardio in?” 

Joey chuckled, glancing back to look at him again as he paused on the landing before the final flight of stairs. Okay, maybe he was a little winded. His heart rate was a notch higher in any case – but that might’ve been because at that moment, Kevin had chosen to thread his fingers between his own and gave a little squeeze. 

“Come on, fifteen more steps then we’re there.” He reassured, watching Kevin’s chest heave. Kevin nodded and Joey pulled him up the final steps, pushing open the door and letting go of his hand to let his date walk through the door first. 

“Oh, _wow,_ ” Kevin breathed, eyes going wide. “This is nice.” 

Joey followed him out, the door shutting with a slam behind him. The rooftop was nothing special, a gravel covered floor with a few chairs and a table, the only light coming from the exposed bulb directly above the stairwell door and the city beyond. The view was what drew most people up there, and that was exactly what he wanted to show Kevin. 

“Bet you don’t see a view like this every day, hm?” Joey asked with a grin, gesturing out towards the glittering bay as he walked to the half-walled edge of the rooftop. Kevin stepped up beside him, so they were shoulder to shoulder as they took in the view silently. He didn’t know if he would ever get used to it, living somewhere so nice. S.H.I.E.L.D. paid surprisingly well, considering he’d only worked there for a short period of time, and most of that was just his own training, not even helping with missions. But now he was only there if they called, a part of the team that wasn’t there on a regular basis. He preferred it that way, if he was honest. It gave him permission to do things like, well, _this._

Bringing his thoughts back to his immediate surroundings, Joey glanced over at Kevin, smiling at the look of awe in his expression. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and in the low lighting, the green of his eyes looked nearly brown. He was beautiful. 

“I can’t believe you get to see this every night. You’re right, it really does glow.” Kevin broke the silence, tearing his gaze from the view of the bay to meet Joey’s. “I’m jealous.” 

“Guess you’ll have to come over more often.” Joey teased quietly, shrugging. “For the view, of course.” 

Kevin chuckled, nodding, “Of course, just for the view.” He turned to fully face him and something more intense flitted across his features. Joey didn’t have time to react as Kevin leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, right at the corner of his lips. Goosebumps prickled across his whole body. When he pulled back and smiled, Joey allowed his gaze to travel all around his face from his half-lidded eyes that flicked from his eyes to his mouth in rapid succession, to the spots of color on his cheeks, then agonizingly slowly to his lips where they halted their movement. 

“ _You missed._ ” 

Joey’s voice was a mere whisper and he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t trembling at least slightly with nerves, but then the man before him reached closer, still smiling, and just before his mouth met his he heard the words, “ _Just checking,_ ” breathed before his whole world narrowed to a single point. A hand snaked around Joey’s waist and another cupped his cheek as he fell gladly into the kiss.

All that build-up, two previous dates and Joey had been wondering if he was doing something wrong. He had been worried if he’d forgotten how to enter into a relationship; after all, his last one had lasted two years and now seemed like ages ago. He pushed those thoughts aside as he reached to pull Kevin closer, fingers bunching around the front of his shirt as he was kissed again, and again, each one growing deeper until Joey had to pull away for a breath, chest now heaving. He met Kevin’s gaze and rested his forehead on his, trying and failing not to smile widely. He was overjoyed to see his reaction mirrored.

Neither one of them stepped away as they caught their breath, and eventually Kevin spoke, still in a whisper as if he didn’t want to break the bubble they’d created. 

“Hell of a first kiss.”

“Mmm,” Joey replied in a vague agreement, feeling giddy. He broke eye-contact to look down and realized his fingers still curled tightly around Kevin’s shirt. Immediately he relaxed his grip and attempted to smooth the wrinkles he’d created, embarrassment rising hotly up his neck. “Sorry,” He chuckled, suddenly anxious. He could’ve done anything else, pulled him in by the hip maybe, or with a hand around the back of his neck but no – 

“Hey.” Kevin’s soft voice stopped his train of thought in its tracks. “Don’t worry, it’s just a shirt. And I don’t mind, anyway, erm,” he chuckled as if nervous, hesitated, then continued. “Feel free to do it again.” 

The giddy feeling Joey had a moment ago came rushing back. So Kevin was just as nervously excited as him. He’d think at twenty-seven the rush of emotion after a kiss would become less intense, but he found himself feeling rather the opposite. 

“So. . .” Joey began coyly, “I can do _this?_ ” He reached up, fingers gliding along the collar of Kevin’s shirt before curling around it and pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Yes,” Kevin answered, breath stuttering as he pulled away several long moments later. Joey watched him swallow, the heady rush of kisses and wanting more overwhelming him. 

Emboldened, Joey let his fingers drag lightly down from his collar along the plane of his chest and down his side, watching closely for a reaction. He didn’t want to go too far, but this was fun. He trailed his fingers further down as he now hooked two underneath the bottom edge of his shirt, tugging lightly at it. He heard Kevin suck in a breath and the hand still resting on his lower back tense. He tugged harder and stepped closer yet, palm flattening along his hip to turn them in one fluid movement against the wall, allowing the full length of his body to press Kevin into the wall. 

He leaned in, then, to whisper in his ear. “And this?” 

Kevin nodded and exhaled a breathy, “ _Yes,_ ” before using the hand that had come to rest on his shoulder to pull his lips back on his. Joey swore he could feel fireworks going in his chest as he opened his mouth wider, tongue finding its way into Kevin’s as a small groan escaped him. Shivers raced up his spine when he felt him shift, hips pushing against him.

For a moment, it was all Joey could focus on until to his dismay, Kevin pulled away from the heated kiss and said something unintelligible. His brow creased, “Hm?”

“I said, should we go inside?” Kevin repeated, a smile playing on his kiss-bruised lips. “Where’s your apartment?”

“Fourth floor, apartment 84.” Joey replied, resisting the strong urge to kiss him again. God, he felt like a love-sick teenager. He didn’t know if there was an etiquette to these types of things, but he did know the attraction he felt was undeniable and he was fairly certain it was reciprocated, with the way Kevin was looking at him. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then Joey reluctantly stepped back allowing Kevin to push off the half-wall and stand. The breeze up on the roof was growing stronger, and he realized that without the warmth of another body pressed to his, it was cooler than he wanted to be. 

Like gravity, Kevin’s hand soon intertwined with his once again, and Joey led the way back down the stairwell and along the hallway until they stopped at his door. Releasing Kevin’s hand, he dug through his pocket for his key and unlocked the door, swinging it open. “After you,” He gestured with a nod, a teasing smile lifting his lips. Kevin nodded, a knowing grin on his own features, and stepped into the apartment. 

“Once again, I am impressed.” Kevin said into the dark room, the only light coming through the window of the streetlamp and the occasional car passing along the road. 

Joey closed and locked the door, tossing his keys down and shedding his jacket before answering. “Thanks,” he was glad Kevin liked his place, but that was a passing thought compared to what currently occupied his mind. Out of knowledge of the layout of his apartment, Joey moved to head towards his bedroom, giving Kevin a heated glance. He was closely followed and the moment he crossed the threshold, he felt fingers wrap around his arm, tugging him close once more. Joey groaned as Kevin worked to tug the shirt over his head while they stumbled blindly towards the bed. Their lips parted once, twice, as one shirt came off then another and suddenly, they were falling into bed and laughing as their foreheads bumped together. 

On his back now, Joey arched into Kevin’s fingers as they slid lower, fumbling to undo his jeans buttons while continuing to kiss him. The _relief_ he felt when they slid below his hips was palpable, and several moments later Kevin joined him in the same relief. Still, Joey ached for more. They began to find a rhythm and soon he found himself relieved of the rest of his clothing. He reacted automatically as the man above him ground his hips into him, urgency growing, kisses turning into moans as he took Kevin’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled. He released it after a moment and moved to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, only vaguely aware the marks he left tonight would be there the following morning. As he did that, he allowed his hands to wander, fingers trailing down his side and between them both to the source of his tension. 

“ _Ohh,_ ” Kevin moaned, forehead falling into the nook between his head and shoulder as Joey wrapped his fingers around his erection and began stroking. Entirely focused on the way Kevin’s body moved to his touch, Joey flinched, gasping, when Kevin slid his hand downward as well. 

He seemed to be able to find all the sensitive spots on his body and Joey found himself on the verge of climax within minutes. 

“Kev- _fuck_ –I-” Joey cursed, cutting himself off as his breath quickened in time with Kevin’s. Every inch of him felt indescribably _alive,_ skin tingling in a fiery rush as every movement of Kevin’s hand brought him closer to bliss. His own fingers worked steadily faster as Kevin gasped in his ear. 

“ _Yes, yes- ohhthat’sit._ ” Kevin’s words were nearly unintelligible as they rocked rhythmically to a joint conclusion. Pleasure exploded in waves through his body as he came, crying out loudly as the fingers of his other hand dug into Kevin’s arched back. Kevin muffled his own cry in the crook of his neck, teeth leaving a bruise Joey couldn’t care less about in that moment. He shuddered, body going from tense to relaxed within the span of seconds as Kevin rolled to lie next to him. For a few moments he lay with his eyes closed, breathless and euphoric. In the dark, he reached to find Kevin’s hand and pull him in again. 

Kevin eagerly complied, allowing Joey’s lips to find his in a languid kiss, no longer desperate and heated but equally as passionate. He felt Kevin smile into his lips and Joey was unable to stop the breathless laugh that burst forth. His next kiss missed his lips and landed nearer his nose and Kevin joined him in a fit of giggles. The sheer joy he felt laughing with a man he had genuine feelings for, in the dark, covered in various bodily fluids and marks, utterly spent but happy, was unparalleled. 

Some minute later with aching abs, Joey’s laughter slowed, and he opened his eyes. He could see Kevin still laughing but regaining his breath, eyes and nose scrunched up, lips smiling wide. In the low light he watched as he blinked his eyes open too, their gazes meeting immediately. His lips twitched up in a smile, and he sighed. 

“We should find a rag to clean up before sleeping, hm?” Kevin suggested, voice a low whisper. 

“Mhm,” Joey agreed, nodding. “One second,” 

With great reluctance, he sat up. Not wanting to turn on a light, Joey stood and walked nearly blindly to the bathroom, finding a rag to clean themselves up with and then returned to the bed. Minutes later they were pulling up blankets and Joey wrapped his arms around Kevin with a contented sigh. 

His legs tangled together between Kevin’s as he nestled closer smiling as he heard Kevin sigh happily. His skin was warm as his chest pressed against his back, and he found himself relaxing quickly, comfortable and enjoying the tranquil stillness of the room. He couldn’t have asked for a better night, and just hoped to god it would last. 

It wasn’t until he was slipping off to sleep that he felt his wrist buzz and as he looked blearily at it, reality came crashing in. Of _course_ he’d be called into S.H.I.E.L.D in the middle of the night as he was falling asleep with a man. He sighed, gingerly pulling away from Kevin to find his clothes. He’d write him a note explaining why he had to leave - work emergency, and that he could help himself to anything in his apartment. He’d be back as soon as he could and hoped they could do it again sometime. 

Joey pulled his clothes on in the dark and tiptoed out of the room, feeling bad as he left, but knowing S.H.I.E.L.D. was important. He only noticed after he joined Daisy, Elena, and Lincoln on the Quinjet that he wasn’t, in fact, wearing his own shirt underneath his jacket. Fighting down a grin, he focused on the conversation at hand, fingers playing with the hem of the shirt. If everything went as planned, it wouldn’t be too long until he could get it back to him – and apologize for leaving so abruptly. He was hopeful, and Joey allowed that hope to carry him through the mission despite the dangers they were facing.


End file.
